


'til the war's won

by SilvCyanide



Series: Angel Undercover [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Demons, Guns, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Undercover, but like supernatural spies, mild violence, organizations, they're spies basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvCyanide/pseuds/SilvCyanide
Summary: “Hajime, brace yourself.” Oikawa says, still with that frightening intensity, and Hajime winces inwardly at what he knows is going to happen next. It’s going to hurt if he can’t block his ears.Oikawa opens his mouth, andscreams.There’s no sound, but Hajime feels the soundwave hit him hard, disorienting him and causing his ears to ring with pain. It must be even worse for the wendigo, who’s facing the Whisper head on.





	'til the war's won

“Iwa-chan!”

 

Hajime drops to the ground, feeling a faint breeze rustle his hair following a brief flare of light as a figure is flung through the space where his head used to be. A low gurgle sounds from the grotesque, blue-scaled creature as it attempts to crawl back up, but it crumbles into ashes before it can get there.

 

Hajime looks to where Oikawa is standing, hand outstretched and palm still faintly glowing, frowning slightly.

 

“You could have hit me with that.” He says, shooting another imp in the face as it tries to sneak up on him and it tumbles to the ground, dead, clawed hand mere inches from his back. Oikawa smirks at him, blasting two more as they come shrieking towards him.

 

“If it were anyone else, I could have,” Oikawa agrees, refocusing on the spatial rip as several demons try to claw their way out of it, “but you’re not just anyone.”

 

Hajime scoffs but squashes down a small smile before he has to dedicate all of his attention onto the new wave of demons barreling towards him. He shoots three and dodges a fourth as he pulls out a new magazine and reloads his pistol. He curses under his breath when he feels only two magazines left inside the pouch.

 

Bangs resound in midair and Hajime spares a second to glance over to where Oikawa is hovering, gun in hand. He looks tired, sweat beading on his brow and the white glow around him dimmer than usual, and Hajime’s heart nearly stops when Oikawa suddenly shoots upward and barely dodges an imp pouncing towards him from a tall branch.

 

His split-second of distraction costs him, as a claw rips through the fabric on his shoulder and tears into his skin, sending a burning pain shooting through his body. He hisses, but pulls his knife and stabs it into the demon’s eye, taking vindictive pleasure in watching the demon writhe as it dissolves into dust.

 

The carpet of leaves crunch under his boots, but Hajime knows that the ground beneath that is dry, tainted with rot that spider-webs out from the split in the sky oozing Taint. This is worse than any case they’ve seen so far, and HQ must have been insane to just send the two of them to clean up, even if they were one of the best pairs they had.

 

Hajime kills the last two imps with some difficulty before turning his attention to Oikawa, feeling exhaustion weighing down his body. In the time he’s taken to finish them off, Oikawa’s already landed, wings folded behind him as he studies the sky with a frown on his face. From his expression, Hajime knows that something’s wrong.

 

Hajime walks up to Oikawa, but Oikawa doesn’t spare him more than a side glance, eyes still trained to the sky – or rather, the split. Usually, Oikawa would have already purified and sealed the spatial rips by the time Hajime cleaned up the stragglers, but today he still hadn’t made so much as a move towards it.

 

“Iwa-chan, don’t you feel that something’s off?” Oikawa asks, not looking at Hajime. Something _did_ feel wrong, a feeling of unease that Hajime can’t shake, and Hajime takes a moment to think why. By all rights, there shouldn’t have been anything they were missing. All the demons had been killed and all there was left to do was to purify the area.

 

_Wait… if all the demons are dead, the rip should have been depleted of Taint, so why is it still seeping out. It’s almost as if…_

“… there’s still demons that haven’t left the rip.” Hajime whispers, horror filling his mind. Oikawa pales, and an eerie wail suddenly tears through the air. A rotting, gray arm reaches from inside the rip and a deformed body follows it, plunging down from the sky and landing on the ground. A visible trail of Taint follows it, and when Hajime looks closer, he sees that it’s leaking from the gaping holes in the creature’s body.

 

Oikawa suddenly moves, putting himself in front of Hajime and holding up his gun, wings flared out to their full length as if to block Hajime from view.

 

“Be careful, Iwa-chan. That’s a wendigo, it’s a rank 2,” Oikawa says, eyes darting around to try and find the demon. A ring of light surrounds his irises, allowing him to see even in the gloomy darkness of the forest at night, but Hajime has no such luxury.

 

A rustling sound comes from behind him, nearly inaudible, and Hajime reacts instinctively, throwing his silver dagger in the direction of the noise. A shadow darts to the side as the knife pierces the vegetation and disappears into the bushes beyond. _It’s fast_ , he thinks as he spins to track the movement, _why does something that looks like it’s falling apart move so fast?_

“Duck!” Oikawa yells, and Hajime all but flings himself to the ground. Not a second later, a weak burst of light strikes the wendigo in the face, and it screeches in pain as its skin starts melting and bubbling rather disgustingly.

 

Oikawa pants, the glow around him dimming even more. _He must be running out of Grace_ , the thought shoots through Hajime’s brain, _he’s no longer Favoured and the amount of Grace he’s had to use to kill those demons isn’t little._

Hajime fires off shots in succession, but the wendigo is fast, even after being wounded, and most of the bullets miss. Oikawa’s already abandoned his gun after it ran out of bullets, and Hajime sees him slashing at the demon with his dagger whenever it gets close enough to strike.

 

He pulls the trigger again, aiming at the demon as it shoots towards him after it dodges a stab from Oikawa. His gun clicks, empty of bullets, and Hajime only has time to let out a low curse as his search for more turns up empty before putrid teeth sink into his shoulder, claws digging into his back and arm to hold the wendigo in place. The demon begins siphoning blood from the wound, and Hajime can feel himself quickly growing light-headed. His arms are heavy, unable to even lift up his knife.

 

An angered scream rings through the air, and Hajime only sees Oikawa, eyes dark with molten fury and lips twisted into a vicious snarl, shooting towards Hajime. Oikawa grabs the demon by its jaws, and rips it from Hajime, who collapses on the ground in exhaustion. He flings the creature a short distance away and crouches in front of Hajime, a wing shielding Hajime’s body.

 

 _His feathers are broken, I told him to take better care of himself…_ Hajime finds himself thinking deliriously. It’s probably the Taint from the bite, honestly, but he can’t move at all, let alone reach for the holy water in his pouch.

 

“Hajime, brace yourself.” Oikawa says, still with that frightening intensity, and Hajime winces inwardly at what he knows is going to happen next. It’s going to hurt if he can’t block his ears.

 

Oikawa opens his mouth, and _screams_.

 

There’s no sound, but Hajime feels the soundwave hit him hard, disorienting him and causing his ears to ring with pain. It must be even worse for the wendigo, who’s facing the Whisper head on.

 

As expected, it convulses on the ground, black blood leaking from its orifices. Oikawa keeps it going for several minutes, until the demon too, crumbles into dust. When he cuts the sonic scream off, the air is almost too still.

 

_His throat must be killing him…_

 

Hajime shakes his head to clear the fog in his head, still unable to really hear anything. Oikawa turns shakily and falls backwards on his ass, cradling Hajime’s head with his arm as he holds his other hand over the bite. A warm feeling bursts in his shoulder, and Hajime knows Oikawa is trying to purify the Taint.

 

“N-no, don’t,” he groans, “you’re already exhausted enough, and there’s still the split.”

 

Oikawa shakes his head stubbornly and continues sending Grace into the wound until it’s completely purified. By then, the glow on his wings are non-existent, and Oikawa is barely sitting upright.

 

“I’ve alerted HQ,” Oikawa whispers, “backup should be arriving soon.”

 

Relief floods his body, and Hajime relaxes. If HQ was notified, then everything would be fine.

 

“You idiot. What were you thinking, using _that_ on the demon. You know how much it hurts your body, and we could probably have killed it with a bit more time.” Hajime chastises. Oikawa rasps out a laugh before it turns into a cough and he winces.

 

“I couldn’t just let it live after it bit you.”

 

Hajime cracks a smile despite himself, before his eyelids flutter and fatigue properly starts to hit him. The last thing he sees is Oikawa looking up and waving towards someone, before the darkness lingering on the edges of his vision takes over and he passes out.

 

_Mission accomplished, I guess._

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of writing that I've been struggling to write for a while. It's also the first in a small series, and I'm very excited about that!


End file.
